


Hamtaro is Back~

by Kinhoney



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinhoney/pseuds/Kinhoney
Summary: Unfortunately for Ko Shinwon, his group consisted also in two other members: the devil reincarnated and his chinese assistant,Kim - bastard - Hyojong and Yan - I look like an angel but i'm dead inside - An. 
Aka when questions about his dead hamster bring Shinwon on the edge of craziness...





	1. Hamtaro is back !!

It was a calm and silent night of September. Especially for the tall, black haired Wooseok, who had just gotten into bed with his boyfriend, tired from all the schedule they had as soon-to-be-really-popular idols. He cuddled close Shinwon's body seeking warmth and quickly fell asleep.

It was a calm and silent night of September. Well, not really calm and silent for one tall, blond Shinwon, who rolled around in bed incapable of falling asleep... it was all Hyojong's fault. The fucker loved to mess with him, and this time he asked about his phobia of animals... or whatever he wanted to call it.

His boyfriend, Wooseok, always joked that in his past life he was killed by wild animals, and that why he hated them all. To be honest Shinwon didn't hate all animals, he just had a problem with small, cute, delicate, crushable balls of fluff, like kittens, puppies, little birds, bunnies... but the biggest problem for him was the squishiest, the cutest, the fluffiest creature on earth, the HAMSTER. He talked about his trauma on the pre-debut program and his fans, the most understanding and loving people on this planet, had comforted him both on the fancafe' and on twitter. But he knew his members were going to used it against him... not all of them of course. He just needed to be slightly upset to set the Hongmom radar on and be pampered until he felt better. He knew that Jinho, Hwiteak and Changgu would always be considerate about his problems. He kwen Hyunggu and Yuto would cuddle him to death if he was sad. And Wooseok would run straight through a wall to get to him if he needed help.

But unfortunately for him, his group consisted also in two other members... the devil reincarnated and his chinese assistant, Kim - bastard - Hyojong and Yan - I look like an angel but i'm dead inside - An. And that evening the malefic duo decided to make him their prey and started asking questions about his hamster and how he died and what was his name and all that jazz. He didnt answer that much, but it still got him thinking about his cute, fluffy, crushed baby.

But Shinwon wasn't going to let them win this time. He would sleep like a baby, next to his great boyfriend, and he would not think about his murdered hamster. Shinwon shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, trying not to think and slowly feel in a tormented sleep.

 

“Shinwon?! Shinwonie hyung?!” He woke up when he heard his name being called. He tried to go back to sleep murmuring to give him five more minutes, but the voice was really persistent and demanding. He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. “Shinwon... do you remember me?” the ghostly voice asked. The boy opened his eyes and saw...

He saw nothing actually, it was still dark. And the light the Wooseok always wanted on was turned off. He reached to turn it on, but the bedside table was empty. “Shinwon... have you forgotten about me?” the slightly squeaky voice asked. Shinwon was starting to get scared. He looked for Wooseok's body, but to no use. His bed was empty. No reassuring big boyfriend was next to him... “why the fuck do i need a boyfriend if he's not even here to hold me if i'm scared?!” he murmured to himself.

“Well, you're not wrong. Boys are stupid” the voice answered with a annoyed tone. Shinwon shrugged, the voice was right, boys were stupid, wait... he was a boy. “Wait... i'm a boy!” he shouted at the voice. “I don't make the rules, ok?!” he voice shouted back... then it cleared its throat (did it have a throat to clear?!) “But back to the issue at hand... DO YOU REMEMBER ME?” asked again the voice going back to its ghostly tone. Shinwon felt a shiver going along his back. “Ehm, not really. I don't know who you are” he aswered with a shaky voice. “Mmm, I get I should show myself...” the voice mumbled “Ok, wait a minute”. Shinwon waited patiently.

A soft blueish light appeared at the edge of the bed, Shinwon squinted his eyes to see better, and what he saw made his heart beat faster. It was... “Ha... Hamtaro? Is that you?” the boy stuttered, with wide eyes. “Oh! You didn't forget me, after all” said the small hamster, smiling (can a hamster smile? Shinwon would've asked himself if he wasn't so shocked).

“But, how... you're dead! I killed you... almost twelve year ago” he uttered, getting on his knees in front of the small fluff-ball. The urge to get close strong, but the fear of hurting it again stronger. “Well, yes. You did kill me. But i'm back, are you happy to see me?” Hamtaro asked full of hope. “Yes, i'm happy... but are you real?”.

“Mmm, i don't think so... I mean, I can talk... that should give it away?” the hamster answered rolling its eyes. “You're right... why are you here then?”. The hamster shrugged his small shoulders and got close to the boy, who shrinked back into the head of the bed. “Don't get any closer, please. I'm still not over your death” mumbled the blond boy. The hamster stopped and seated himself at the boy's feet, not touching him. “Why?” Hamtaro asked. “Why not... I killed you” cried Shinwon, covering his face with his big hands.

“Yes, ok. I know. I was there, remember? But I forgave you a long time ago, so why can't you forgive yourself? You were a kid, you were sleeping... it not like you did it on purpose” he explained. “You're way more reasonable than I expected... but I can't get out of my head that if I had closed the cage door better you'll still be alive...” “I doubt that... hamsters usually live for about three years” Hamtaro interrupted him. “Well shit, you were already pretty old then... you were around two years when I killed you” Shinwon counted.

“Yes, so you killed me in my peak stage, and here I am in great shape, getting all the ladies in ham-ven... its slang for hamster heaven” the fluff-ball explained. “Oh wow. You're living the life them”. The hamster nodded “Now that we're over this, can we get back to my purpose here?!”. “Sure, what is it?” Shinwon asked, getting closer.

“There is something I really miss of being your hamster” Shinwon waited for the hamster to keep going “well, you were the greatest head scratcher i've ever met” Hamtaro clear its throat, “so, can you scratch my head again one last time?” it asked embarrassed. Shinwon couldn't help but laugh as he moved his hand close to the hamster and started petting it... scratching its head. The hamster closed its eyes and almost became liquid under Shinwon's capable hands. The boy then got back under the covers, his hand still scratching Hamtaro's head, and slowly fell asleep.

Morning came. And Wooseok woke up with his boyfriend's hands petting his hair in his sleep, not that he minded, but they had schedule to attend and if Shinwon didn't stop he would probably go back to sleep. “Shinwonie hyung, you've got to wake up. We have the recording at Music Bank today” Wooseok tried to wake him up.

“Five more minutes Hamtaro, i'll scratch your head later, ok” the blond said turning his back to younger, who stood there shocked. Hamtaro... did Shinwon just called him like his dead hamster?! “Hyung, hyung com'on wake up” Wooseok shook his boyfriend until he at least opened his eyes. “Wooseok ah?! Where is Hamtaro?” the blond asked, rubbing his eyes. “Hamtaro? Hyung, wasn't Hamtaro your dead hamster?”

“Mmm, yes. I talked to him last night. He said he forgave me for killing him, and that now he's getting all the hamster ladies in ham-ven” the older explained “and he made me scratch his head because he like it so much” he added with a big sleepy smile on his face. Wooseok couldn't help but smile back to his adorable hyung, and watch him while the blond got up from the bed.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to get his revenge on Kim Hyojong and Yan an for making his hyung crazy.


	2. Hamtaro is... back???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~   
> just a small note to say that this is kind of a second version of the first crack ^^  
> i couldn't decide which one i liked better, so...  
> here's the other one
> 
> also sorry for any mistake, english is not my first language :)

It was a calm and silent night of September. Especially for the tall, black haired Wooseok, who had just gotten into bed with his boyfriend, tired from all the schedule they had as soon-to-be-really-popular idols. He cuddled close Shinwon's body seeking warmth and quickly fell asleep.  
It was a calm and silent night of September. Well, not really calm and silent for one tall, blond Shinwon, who rolled around in bed incapable of falling asleep... it was all Hyojong's fault. The fucker loved to mess with him, and this time he asked about his phobia of animals... or whatever he wanted to call it.   
His boyfriend, Wooseok, always joked that in his past life he was killed by wild animals, and that why he hated them all. To be honest Shinwon didn't hate all animals, he just had a problem with small, cute, delicate, crushable balls of fluff, like kittens, puppies, little birds, bunnies... but the biggest problem for him was the squishiest, the cutest, the fluffiest creature on earth, the HAMSTER. He talked about his trauma on the pre-debut program and his fans, the most understanding and loving people on this planet, had comforted him both on the fancafe' and on twitter.   
But he knew his members were going to used it against him... not all of them of course. He just needed to be slightly upset to set the Hongmom radar on and be pampered until he felt better. He knew that Jinho, Hwiteak and Changgu would always be considerate about his problems. He kwen Hyunggu and Yuto would cuddle him to death if he was sad. And Wooseok would run straight through a wall to get to him if he needed help.  
But unfortunately for him, his group consisted also in two other members... the devil reincarnated and his chinese assistant, Kim - bastard - Hyojong and Yan - I look like an angel but i'm dead inside - An.   
And that evening the malefic duo decided to make him their prey and started asking questions about his hamster and how he died and what was his name and all that jazz. He didnt answer that much, but it still got him thinking about his cute, fluffy, crushed baby.   
But Shinwon wasn't going to let them win this time. He would sleep like a baby, next to his great boyfriend, and he would not think about his murdered hamster. Shinwon shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, trying not to think and slowly feel in a tormented sleep.   
He dreamed about cute, small kittens clawing at his arms; noisy, little puppies nipping at his ankles; and fluffy and terrifying hamsters stomping on his broad chest.  
He woke up shaking. He sat up on the bed, next to him, Wooseok was dead asleep. He rubbed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, when he heard a voice calling his name. “Shinwon ah... come to the living room” said the familiar voice.  
He got up, thinking one of his hyungs needed something from him.   
He got to the living room but nobody was there. Maybe he imagined it.   
“Shinwon ah.. did you forget about me?” the voice was back.  
Shinwon slowly turned around and faced the small table near the window. There he saw... “Hamtaro... is that you?” the blond boy asked, backing away, scared.  
“Ehm... yes... its me Hamtaro, your dead hamster” the voice said.  
“What, but how... you're dead. I killed you” Shinwon stuttered. “You killed me, yes... so I came back to haunt you” the hamster said. Shinwon started shivering.  
“Please... I didn't mean to hurt you. I was asleep” he said falling to his knees.  
“But you did kill me” it retorted, getting annoyed.   
“I'm sorry...” Shinwon cried out, covering his face with his hand.   
He heard a door open behind him, a sleepy Wooseok appeared, turning on the light. As soon as he saw his boyfriend kneeling on the floor, he woke up completely. “Hyung, what's going on? Why are you crying?” he shouted hugging the older to his chest. Shinwon hugged him back without a word. At that point all the member started sleepily coming out of their room, but seeing Shinwon crying in Wooseok's arms woke them up really fast.   
They started asking questions, but they all shut up once Shinwon pointed to the small table next to the window. Changgu got close to the table “What the fuck is this?” he shouted, showing the others a stuffed hamster on the table.   
“What is that? Why is a stuffed hamster on our table?” Hwiteak asked, watching each and everyone of them. “Wait, where are Hyojong and Yanan?” Hongseok asked.   
“Ehm, here” from behind a drying rack appeared Hyojong and Yanan, bashful. “Please tell you're not behind all this” sighted Jinho, passing his hand on his face. “Ehm... we might had tried to prank Shinwon, but it didn't end that well” Hyojong explained, scratching the back of his head. Yanan too couldn't look anybody in the eyes, because he was so embarrassed.  
Hyunggu, who up to that moment was trying to calm Shinwon down, got up and slowly but surely got close to Hyojong, he murmured something in his ear and then got back to rubbing Shinwon back. Hyojong was shocked “Hyunggu yah, please dont do this to me. It was only a joke. We didn't want to make him cry. Or maybe only a little bit” he said, snickering, but he shut up under Hyunggu's glare.   
“I'm really disappointed with you two” Hongseok said, with his Hongmum voice “you're getting grounded until Shinwon decides its enough” he concluded, going to the kitchen, to make some tea for the still crying blond. The two started to complain.  
“And...” Jinho interrupted them “you're also going to take care of every chore he has until I says so. It that clear?”.  
The two nodded, defeated.   
“I can't believe you guys even got a stuffed hamster” Yuto exclaimed “that was genius, but i'm still disappointed in you... you know Shinwon hyung is still mourning his hamster, how could you?!” he added getting back into his room.  
Changgu also started getting back in his room “Changgu yah” Yanan called him, the older turned around “Don't even dare to come into my bed tonight. You're sleeping on the couch” Changgu said firmly, closing the door behind him.   
Jinho and Hwiteak both went back to back, still glaring at the two. Hongseok got back into the living room with a warm cup of tea.   
“Wooseok ah, i'll leave him with you. I'm sure you know how to deal with all this” he said caressing the younger head. Wooseok nodded still cuddling his hyung.  
Hongseok too got back to his room. “Wooseok ah, do you want help bringing hyung to bed?” Hyunggu asked, still caressing Shinwon back. “No, it's ok. Just can you put the tea on the night stand in our bedroom, please” Wooseok asked. He dancer nodded, and went to do as told. At that moment Wooseok glared at the two still standing in the middle of the living room, the two that cowered under his gaze. “Hyungs, I love you.. but be prepared for my revenge. Nobody can make my hyung cry” he said seriously, before bringing Shinwon into their shared room.  
Yanan looked over to his hyung “Wooseokie was joking, right?” he asked, shaky.  
“I don't think he was exactly joking” Hyojong answered “we might need to get an insurance on our life” he joked, but Yanan could hear the nervousness in his voice.  
Hyunggu came out of Wooseok's and Shinwon's room. “Hyunggu yah...” hyojong called him. The younger stopped and looked at his boyfriend. “What?”  
“You weren't serious right? When you said I couldn't kiss you for a week as punishment, right? Please...” Hyojong pleaded.   
“As much as I like hearing you beg, hyung, this time I'm actually serious” the younger said, before entering his room and shutting the door.   
“Fuck... we messed up, didn't we?” Hyojong sighted, falling onto the couch.  
“We should've gone with the bucket of water on the bathroom door” answered the chinese 'angel'. “But that was so unoriginal” whined the older. “Well, look the originality brought us, hyung. I can't sleep with my boyfriend, and you can't kiss yours... i'd rather be unoriginal than boyfriendless” Yanan reasoned.  
“You're right. Next time lets be unoriginal” accepted the smaller.  
“Next time?” a devilish smirk appeared on Yanan's face. A twin smile also was on Hyojong's.  
“Of couse... you think i'd give up?!”   
“And that's why your my favourite hyung, well aside Changgu of course”  
“Same, my evil minion, but, you know... Hyunggu... ”


End file.
